


i'm through

by Volo



Series: My Harry Potter Fanworks [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Pre-Slash, a double double drabble...a quadrabble?, meet...not cute?, their parents are still famous/infamous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volo/pseuds/Volo
Summary: The boy mumbled, "I'm dropping out," and finally raised his head.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: My Harry Potter Fanworks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	i'm through

**Author's Note:**

> just a little glimpse into a muggle universe. I really like this version of the two of them but I don't think I'll write more in this AU. unless someone really really wants it?

Scorpius was on his way to his 8 A.M. lecture when he saw the boy. The black hoodie with its hood up that he was wearing couldn't hide the fact that he was crying. Just sat there on the wet grass, head in his hands, bawling. As Scorpius made his way to him, the boy bent over and vomited. Only fluids came out.

"Oh," Scorpius froze in the middle of a step and almost stumbled.

His surprised little noise obviously alerted the boy to his presence since he tensed further, but he didn't look up from his sick.

"Are you alright?"

The boy mumbled, "I'm dropping out," and finally raised his head. Albus Potter stared at Scorpius, his father's famous green eyes rimmed red. "Fuck them all."

"Oh, ah, I see," Scorpius said.

"Who the fuck are you, anyway?"

Just like he had for the past twenty-one years of his life, Scorpius gave his most friendly smile when he said, "Scorpius Malfoy, at your service."

When Scorpius told people his very distinct name, their eyes often wandered up and down his frame as though looking for a _'Hi, I'm a racist'_ -button.

Albus just said, "Wow, mate. And I thought my life was shite."

Scorpius surprised himself by smiling a wry little smile at that. Albus gave him the exact same smile back.

Before Scorpius could think about it, his mouth had already said, "Would you maybe like to get a coffee or something?"

Albus scrambled to his feet. "I don't need pity!" He crossed his arms. "I don't care how this looks, alright. I can take care of myself."

"No, no," Scorpius protested. "I just mean... father-son-issues... we have them?"

Albus stopped and looked at him. Scorpius continued, "Not that I’d want to assume. Never mind. I'm sure you have lots of people to discuss things with. Why would you want to talk to me? I have to go."

"Wait!" Albus placed a hand on Scorpius' arm, then immediately pulled it back, leaving a bit of dirt on his white shirt. "I want– I don't– Do _you_ have–"

He hesitated and bit his lip. "Coffee sounds nice."

Scorpius smiled.

Albus ended up drinking hot chocolate because apparently he hadn’t slept in two days and didn’t want to stay awake another day, but it _was_ nice. Far better than sitting all by himself in the lecture hall once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose I have to admit blackbear's hot girl bummer served as partial inspiration for this


End file.
